Tease Me
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: "Hey, Misa-chan, let's play a game, shall we?"   ONESHOT/ Read and Review Please! Rated T just to be safe!


Misaki rubbed her head against the crook of her arms as she lied against the Student Council President's desk. School had ended almost ten minutes ago and she had been exhausted. She knew it was because of the all-nighter the night before because of a History exam, the sixth one she had pulled, just for the record.

She yawned and moaned and made a mental agreement with herself to take care of the Student Council's work in twenty minutes, when the rest of the Student Body would join her. It was almost summer break and she had so much to do and very little time to do it. A little nap wouldn't hurt, right? Usui would have so helped her if he hadn't been transferred in Miyabigaoka. _Damn… why are you thinking of him even now…?_

_SLUM._

"Eek!" The door sliding abruptly open made her jump upright in startle, her heart ceasing to beat just for a fraction of seconds. "Yo, Prez. Did you have a nightmare?"

She rolled her eyes at the awfully familiar voice of a certain green-eyed pervert, not bothering to face him as he walked in the room, closing the door behind him. "Why are you-?" she stopped midsentence, reminding herself it was meaningless to try and reason with him. "What do you mean, moron?"

"You were sleeping, right? Did you wake up because of a nightmare?" he innocently requested and licked care freely his lollipop, the one she gave him the previous day at Maid Latte, she noted irritated.

"Firstly, I wasn't sleeping. And if I were indeed, then yes, a nightmare would have woken me! Because you are the worst nightmare I can think of!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing accusingly at the young man who seemed completely unaffected by her.

He took another taste of his candy looking at her utterly bored.

.

.

.

.

"What's number two?"

"UGH! Why did you come here? And stop eating in the Student Council room, dammit!" she exclaimed, grabbing the lollipop from him and throwing it in the dustbin.

"Ehh? You're a meanie, Misa-chan. I'm your boyfriend!"

"Just spit it out! What do you want?"

His ever handsome features formed a perverted, incredibly cunning smirk, making her pull back out of precaution. She didn't like that sudden gleam in his eyes. Not. One. Bit. "I wanna play a game with Prez."

The blonde instantly saw her trademark demonic aura fueling about her, a murderous intent hosted in her golden orbs. "You. Want. What?" she asked with a dangerous voice, one that usually had every other guy running away holding up their panties. "You've come all the way here, annoying the hell out of me for the past five minutes, completely wasting me precious time, because you want to play a game? DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH?"

He gazed at her in feigned puzzlement.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh… yeah. That pretty much sums it up. I guess I'm an M, since you're an S."

"ARGH! You damn perverted, sexually harassing outer space alien, why don't you return to your stupid planet already?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "If you don't play along with your Master like the good little maid you are, I'm going to annoy you even more~"

_SMACK._

The upside slap he got on the head could be heard from miles away. "How many times must I tell you not to talk about this in school?" she hissed in a whisper. "And you're not my Master! Get the hell outta here!"

"Fine. Suit yourself, Misa-chan."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no, you don't…"

"Oh, no, you don't…"

What annoyed her even further was the fact that he could imitate perfectly not only her deadly grave voice but also her dark, fiery eyes. "Shut it!"

"Shut it!"

She suppressed her infuriated and not very polite curses, not quite in the mood to have them fired back at her, especially from him. She clutched at her head, messing a little with her hair and inhaling heavily. _Just ignore him. He's bound to leave if I don't notice him. That's right! He's not here! He's not here! He's _not_ here! Yosh, I'll get my work done, because he's not here! _

She started shuffling through her paperwork, unconsciously side glancing at the blonde. He flashed at her his charming smirk. She blushed. _Shit, he's here! Why does he have to affect me so damn much? I hate it! He's messing me up AGAIN!_

"Stop. Staring. At. Me."

The expected happened. He just kept on repeating her every single syllable.

Until she cracked that is.

"FINE! Let's play your stupid game! But you have to _promise_ to leave me be for the rest of the day."

"Eh? I thought we were playing all this time?"

"Why you-!"

"Sorry." He grinned and patted her head as if trying to calm down Cerberus. "It's just that you're too cute when you're mad, so I can't help it."

"Sh-Shut up. You're a weirdo." Hot blood rushed in her cheeks. "What's that game you wanna play?" _Nothing perverted again I hope. _She recalled vividly that intense Pocky game, and felt her cheeks on flames.

"Ahh, it's a challenge, actually. But this is not the right place, Prez."

And without a warning, she found herself being dragged in the corridors and up some stairs, before cool air whipped among her ebony locks, a sudden shiver running down her spine. "The rooftop? Why? What's the challenge?"

"If you make me feel nervous, I'll do whatever Seika's President wants me to for a whole week. And vice versa, of course." He smiled contently.

"N-Nervous? And how will I do that? You're an insensitive jerk." She deadpanned.

"Still as cruel as ever, Misa-chan." He frowned before shaking ever so lightly his head, his lips turning in a small smirk. "Well, I'll start first then."

"Eh? Wai-" her voice was instantly lost as he brought his face so closer to hers that their noses were practically touching, staring with intent desire in her eyes.

"Do you feel nervous, Misa-chan?" he whispered huskily.

The usual reaction of blushing was instantly there while she fully realised the rules of the game. "I see." She smirked, but still feeling embarrassed and exposed as ever. "Of course I don't." she answered confidently.

He smirked back, glad she caught up so quickly and was willing to play along. "Oh." He only muttered and pressed her against the wall, one arm trapping her, while with his free one, he gently kept on brushing his thumb against her lips. He noticed a faint shiver and immense satisfaction washed over him. "What about now?"

"You'll have to do better than that, stupid Usui." Was her firm reply, but he wasn't fully aware of the inner battle her logic was having with her pounding heart.

"And what if I touch you…" he drove his free arm on her body just a little below her breasts, feeling her heart throbbing violently under his touch. So that's what self-satisfaction _truly_ felt like. "…here?"

She hesitated a bit, averting her gaze away, before looking back in his eyes. "Am I supposed to be feeling something right now?"

He chuckled. "Still resisting, huh? That's why you're such an interesting opponent, Ayuzawa. But opponents like you always get defeated by rivals like me." He warned her before he swiftly lied her on her back underneath him, his palm unexpectedly warming her bare thigh. "Are you willing to surrender?"

"Not…just yet…" she whispered when her mind was screaming at her not to push her limits any further. _But this is just a game. Just one stupid game! And this time, he won't defeat me!_

"Your face can't get any redder that that…" He was trying to break her by any means possible, and he knew she was aware of that. He wanted her to put up a fight before surrendering to him. He loved her fighting spirit that was igniting a passionate flame in her eyes. "You're mine, Ayuzawa. You can't resist me." He whispered, his lips making faint contact with her neck's sensitive skin on purpose, having her hairs stand on dead end.

"Who made me…your belonging… baka Usui?" she breathed, forcing her heavy eyelids open as he sweetly tortured her with fiery but light kisses against her neck and with his fingers dug in her flesh. "You won't…defeat me this time." She announced, still pondering as to how she had ended up on Seika's rooftop, playing such a perverted game with him. "Why don't you play fair…dammit?"

"Play fair? As you wish." He agreed and surprisingly released her from his trap, sitting relaxedly beside her. Relief and yet disappointment made her heart beat in a slower pace as she mimicked him. "On a second thought," he spoke again and before she knew it, she was placed between his legs while he had successfully unbuttoned the green jacket of her uniform and was sliding his palm on her waist, just the thin fabric of her shirt preventing him from touching her skin. "playing fair gets boring."

"Hah. I knew you'd say that." She uttered, hating every minute she enjoyed the way he played with her emotions and head as he nibbled and bit on her earlobe.

"Just admit that you are nervous, and I'll be good with you."

"Well, I think it's time…"

"Yes?"

"for you to…"

"For me to what, Misa-chan?"

She gripped his palm on her stomach. "to have a taste of your own medicine."

It was a surprise for either of them to have Misaki facing him face to face, kneeling before him with a small smirk of mischievousness playing on her lips. And that damn smirk alone was enough to increase the pounding of his fueled heart. "Usui Takumi, this time it's my win." She challenged and started peppering his strong jaw and throat with light kisses that completely knocked the air out of his lungs while he could swear that his logic abandoned him right then and there. _What is she doing? _

"So how does it taste?"

_My own medicine, huh? _"Delicious."

"Thought so." She murmured, her small palm making its way to his tie, loosening it till both ends were hanging unruly around his neck. She had lost control of what she was doing but somehow it felt so good. "Nervous yet?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "Try harder."

"I'm planning to." She brought her face close to his, her forehead resting on his, an inch separating their lips. And she planned to stay like this until he cracked.

Something cold and yet so warmed touched his collarbones and it didn't take him too long to realise she had undone the first button of his shirt. Her small palm was like ice thrown on boiling lava against his muscular chest. "I guess I understand why girls used to call you Seika's 'hottest' guy." She admitted teasingly.

"You're too bold, Ayuzawa. It's turning me on."

"Well, I think you're just nervous."

"Well, I too think _you're_ nervous."

"I am n-"

"_Prez? Can you hear me? Prez!"_

"EEEKK!" without knowing what she was doing, Misaki directed a punch in the air –air wasn't supposed to be so hard and warm and...well, touchable- and jumped on her feet, backing away while trying to pull over her shoulders her jacket. "Yukimura! Where are- huh?"

"_Prez, where are you? We've been waiting for you in the Student Council room for twenty minutes! Are you all right?" _

The seventeen-year-old girl stared with a mixture of frowning disbelief and relief at the speaker above them. "Seriously… don't scare me like that."

"Could it be you acted like that because you were nervous, Prez?" Usui spoke, rubbing gently his bruised cheek.

"What are you going on about? And what happened to your face?" He couldn't possibly be the "air", right?

"Never mind that. Just considering your girlish squeal just now proves how nervous you were and therefore it's my win. Now what will I have you do?" he tapped pensively his finger on his chin.

His unbuttoned shirt and loosened tie reminded her vividly of her previous actions and words. She turned redder than a tomato, smoke fuming from her ears and nose. What magic had he pulled on her? The Ayuzawa Misaki she knew would never have acted like that out of her free will. It was all his fault! "Hold it right there, mister! What kind of proof is that?"

"A proof is a proof, Misa-chan!" he beamed. "Although I'd love to have you unbutton the rest of my shirt and my pa-"

"HENTAI!" she shrieked punching him yet again. "I didn't lose! I'm not gonna agree to anything you say! Go to hell!"

"Hell is such a warm place for Seika's former 'hottest' guy, ne, Misa-chan?" he cheekily reminded her of her own words and a couple of lightning bolts electrocuted her.

"Sh-Shut up, pervert! I didn't mean that! I was trying to win is all! Don't take any of that seriously! You hear me?"

"Then what should I say about this hickey on my neck?"

"H-H-H-Hickey?"

He cocked a brow. "You worry because you don't want them to see, right? Don't get so nervous, Misa-chan!"

"How can I not be nervous when y-!" she covered her lips wide-eyed, realizing her mistake. "You!"

He grinned smugly. "Me."

"You!"

"Me."

"You foul loathsome massive pervert! You had planned it all from the very start!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Gosh, I despise you! You unforgivable alien! Don't think I'll do a single thing you "order" me too! I refuse to submit to your stupid, perverted ideas! And don't get any closer, I'll seriously hurt you!"

"Aww. Come on, Misa-chan! And if all I ask for is just a kiss?" he looked down at her with pleading, amused eyes.

"I said no! I'm never going to let you defeat me again. That's a promise!"

"Oh, is it now?" he challenged as he drew closer to her face, targeting on her lips.

Seeing this, she got wearier, her voice getting lower and lower. "Y-Yes, it is."

"Well, I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

He chuckled. "God, I love you." He murmured before taking her chin in his fingers and pressing her lips on his. She momentarily attempted to resist before she got completely caught up in the heat of the moment. She gently kissed back, secretly enjoying he had kept his promise up till then and stole a little time just for her.

Once he pulled away, he ruffled her hair, smiling softly at her frowned in surrender expression. "I'll see you at the café, later." He announced and walked to the door. Just before he walked through he looked at her over his shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, you just broke that promise you just made. See ya!"

"Curse you, Usui Takumi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm not very happy with how this turned out, especially the ending... I hope you'll be kind and review.. pretty please? ^^ for beloved Usui?<br>**


End file.
